knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Kir Janja
Visokoučenom gospodinu Gavrilu Pekaroviču medicine doktoru svom ljubeznom prijatelju posvećeno :Rado t' druže dižem pamjatnike '' :Posvećujuć' tebi moje knjige. :Samo nemoj da se red izmeni, :Da pamjatnik ti podižeš meni. PREDSLOVIJE Posle izdanija ''"Laže i paralaže" mlogi su mi ovakovog roda knjiga ljubitelji često napominjali da ne bi bez polze bilo još štogod na isti način sostaviti i sredstvom pečatnje čitateljem i čitateljkam spriopštiti. Ja sam istina mnogo koješta - koje obače iz nekih uzroka na svet izići na može - sočinio, gdišto pak i na pečatnju izdao; no počem s jedne strane dugovremena bolest pero iz mojih ruku istrgne, s druge pak promenuto zvanije mene za sobom povuče, i nehoteću mi, morala je moja i mojih prijatelja želja neispunjena ostati. što predstojeće šaljivo pozorište na svet izilazi, povod je najviše ovaj, što sam jednom s ljubeznim mojim prijateljem g. doktorom Pekarovičem, o srebroljubiju besedeći, njemu tvrdo obećao "Tvrdicu" napisati i, ako vredno bude, pečatnji predati. Okružen teretom zvanija moga, za održati prijatelju mome zadanu reč, morao sam pri slabom sostavu i očiju i celog voopšte tela moga, tako reči, časove krasti i k sočineniju ovoga dela posvećavati. No ovde neka niko ne pomisli da je moje namerenije hvaliti se (premda su gdikoji bas ovim povodom to isto napominjali), no iz toga najviše uzroka ovo navodim da se vidi kakve je nasa literatura sreće, gdi sirječ spasitelji sve sile uma svoga na privatna dela obraćaju, a k sočineniju dela jednog, koje se voopšte celog naroda tiče, samo časove odohnovenija, tu u kojima spisatelj pišući odmora trazi (!!!), posvećivati mogu. Sad kakova sočinenija sledovati moraju, lako se zaključiti može. No ni po čuda! Položenije bo Srbalja zasada je takovo da, ako bi se koji - izuzimam imućne, ih one koji su u prizreniju načina života s druge strane obezbeđeni - isključitelno na knjigopisanije odvažio, i zvanije svoje prenebregao, lako bi (da ne kažem "izvesno") do nužde i hleba željkati došao, o čem nas ne samo naši, nego i kod samih Engleza spisatelji, kao Butler, koji je, pri svem klasicitetu svoga divnog sočinenija Hudibras, upravo od gladi skapati morao, dovoljno uveravaju. No ovo kao uzgred. Moje je namerenije pri pisanju "Tvrdice" bilo, uzimajući navlastito na rasuždenije malo, bolje reči nikakvo čislo komedija na našem jeziku, takovo delo napisati, koje bi čitatelja ili gledatelja (jer je vreme, mislim, da se i kod nas teatri zavedu) na zevanje ne nateralo, no pače časove briga i domašnji' nezgoda pune razgalilo, a pri tom - ako uši slušati ima - i nauku življenja pridodalo. Naposledak, da ne pomisli tko da je moje namerenije s kir-Janjom narod grčki na poruganije izvoditi. Ja imam dovoljno uzoraka grčki rod ne inače nego s počitanijem predsretati, a vidovit će čitatelj lako, i bez moga izjasnenija, primetiti zašto je ovo tako uređeno. Ovom prilikom nužno je i neka grčka izraženija, koja se u delu ovom nahode, rastolkovati, kao npr. Pan metron ariston znači: umerenost je polezna; o tisanankis, o nesreće; škilji, skilos, pseto; hondro kefalo debela glava; kaka isterna, rđav posledak''; O tihi, o keros,'' o srećo, o vreme; elemoisini, milosrdije; apelpisija, očajanije i dr. Druge se reči mogu lako nagađati. U Vršcu, meseca septemvrija 1837. Sočinitelj PREDGOVOR K DRUGOM IZDANIJU Delo ovo imalo je sreću takvo blagoslovenije kod čitatelja mojih naći, da se ne samo svi egzemplari, koji su izvan prenumeracije ostali, u pravom smislu reci razgrabili, no da su jošt sa svih strana ljubitelji dotle s pismama navaljivali, dok im nisam obećao "Tvrdicu" po drugi put na svet izdati. Ja sam pozorište ovo pri vtorom izdaniju s jednim licem umnožio, no s otim mislim da se delu ništa nije škodilo. Ništa manje, ako bi se ko nasao, kome ovo ne bi bilo po volji, tome kao preki lek preporučujem svuda: što mu se god ne dopada, perom nekoliko puta prevući, i s otim ćud svoju zadovoljiti. Ovo se sredstvo kod svake knjige slobodno upotrebiti može, s otim više, što je pomoć očevidna, a za recept se ništa ne plaća. Međutim pri povtoritelnom izdavanju veselog ovog pozorišta ništa drugo ne želim, osim da ono, prilikom prvog izdanja zadobiveno već blagovolenije, i sada, i dalje zadrži, i radovaću se ako delo ovo kadro bude moje ime i u poznije vekove s istim dejstvom, koje sad proizvodi, preneti i zadržati. Sočinitelj LICA: :KIR JANJA :JUCA, njegova supruga :KATICA, Janjina kći od prve žene :MIŠIĆ, notaroš :KIR DIMA :PETAR, kućevni sluga DEJSTVO PRVO POZORJE PRVO KIR JANJA razgleda haljinu, JUCA šije JANJA: Pan metron ariston. Krasno grčko mudrost. Sve sos mera, sve sos mera, pa ćiš dođiš do velika slava. Ama prokleto sadašnje svet oći sve visoko: oći mumuzu, oći bal, oći kafana, oći svilena kadifa. O tis anankis! Oćiš moda! Kamo aspri? Glediš na baron, glediš na gospoda? Kaimeno! Ne znaiš da ći da propadni svet? Nema špekulacija, nema trgovina. Pošto tiftiku? - bađava; pošto pamvuk? bađava. Sad je došlo vreme da čovek idi bez čizmu. JUCA: I to bi lepo jošt' bilo! JANJA: Što ti tu govoriš, škilji? More, znaiš li što je svet? Sediš kako milostivo gospođa, čekaš dvanaest sata da jediš, da piiš, da spavaš. Što ćiš da jediš, što da piiš? Što si stekla? Kad je bilo rat, kad je bilo kugu, da mori malo toliki ljudi? More, propadniš, more, propadniš, kukavico! JUCA: Nisam se tom nadala da ću kod vas propasti. JANJA: Nisi si nadala, što si si nadala? Da si voziš na četiri konji, da ti služi katanu? Suči rukavu, kukavico, pa čuvaj tvoja kuća, ako misliš da imaš leba i sol. JUCA: Kad ste me prosili, vi niste tako govorili. JANJA: Što sum govorio? Da ti držim u lutku, da ti pravim maska. Nije dosta kad ti zovim: dušo Juco; kad ti kažim: pili moje? JUCA: Otkako sam se u kuću dovela, vi jošt' niste zapitali: treba li mi štogod i kako živim. U kakvim sam se 'aljinama venčala, u tima i danas 'odim. Niti marite za mene, niti vodite brigu o meni; nego živim kao svaka poslednja u varoši. JANJA: O škilji! Ne vodim briga za tebe! Što ti fali kod kir-Janje? Imaš li dosta leba, lepo kako zemička? JUCA: (A baš!) JANJA: Mumliš? Oćiš da mumliš? Što je ovo (Donese hlebac). Ton djavolon! Di je toliku lebu? JUCA: Izeo se. JANJA: Škilji nemarljivo, nepromotreno, izio si! Sam se lebac izio? JUCA: Pa izeo se u kući. JANJA: Srbsko hondrokefalos, ne znaiš gramatiki? Kako ći lebac sam da si jedi? Ko je lebu dirao? JUCA: Šta ja znam, zar je malo u kući? JANJA: Ne znaiš, škilji. A što si gazdaricu? Što sam ti uzio? Da čuvaš kuća, ili da glediš na penćer, na mlado oficir? O, siroma kir-Janja, moraš da propadniš kroz nevaljalo svet! JUCA: Sad da propadne kroz malo 'leba što se u kući pojelo! JANJA: Kučko prokleto, što mi daiš vatra u moju srcu? Esmo ručali kako firšt? Esm kazo da si čeka večeru? More, znaiš što je to: Pan i metron ariston, tis anankis? Kad je najveću sirotinju na ovaj svet, onda pravi parada široko visoko. JUCA: Gospodaru, vreme je već da se jedanput i ja s vami kao žena sa svojim mužem razgovorim. JANJA: Što ćiš da govoriš, da mi praviš šteta? ... JUCA: Kad ste me prosili, vi ste meni ono obećavali što bi i za groficu mlogo bilo. Vi ste meni dukate ... JANJA: Ćuti, ćuti, škilji, kakvi dukati?! More, krajcaru, more, nema, nema, nema! JUCA: Vi ste meni dukate pokazivali, i svakojakim načinom ste gledali da me zaslepite da za vas pođem. Ja sam se polakomila, no sad vidim da sam pogrešila što sam moju mater poslušala, a nisam za onoga pošla kojega je moje srce izabralo. JANJA: Za ono Jovan, što sedi ceo dan u kafana i igra šervinclu? JUCA: Kakav je, takav je; bar je mlad i moja prilika. JANJA: O, lepo! Tako si počitui svoga gospodar? JUCA: Ja znam da je dužnost žene svoga muža počitovati, no mislim da i žena ima pravo kad zakteva da je muž ljubi. JANJA: E, to je lepo reč, to je lepo slovo! Odi da ti polubim. JUCA: Nije samo dosta ustma ljubiti, nego treba muž da pazi šta mu žena zakteva, pak da joj čini po volji. JANJA: Ama treba i žena da sluša svoga gospodar. JUCA: Ja ne znam u čemu se vi na mene možete potužiti? JANJA: Koliko sum ti puta molio i pravio inštancija: "Dušo Juco, nemoj da si razgovaraš sos naše mlado notaroš!" Aja! Juca neći da mi čui! JUCA: On mene radi i ne dolazi, nego vas radi i zbog grčkog jezika. JANJA: O, škilji, oćiš da mi vučiš štrikla preko nos? Zašto ne dođi on kad sum ja kod kuću, nega sve kad ja idim po moja špekulacija? Vidiš kako ti uvatim? More, ne možiš da prevariš Grku! Vidiš, ja, vidiš! (Kuca se po čelu). Nega da mu kažiš da mi više ne dođi u moja kuća ... JUCA: Tako niko ne govori ko ima devojku na udaju. JANJA: Što udaju? Katica je dete. JUCA: Od osamnaest godina. JANJA: Pak? Kad sum se ja s njenu mati ženio, imao sum trijanda pendi. Iha, kako bi gospođo Juco želila da donesim čitava bolta, da pravim prokleto štafirung, da činim parada, da držim svadba! More, nema aspri! More, nema, nema! Oći da propadni svet! JUCA: Zbilja, da mi date po forinte da se kupe žice. JANJA: Kakvu žicu? JUCA: Katici na gitar. JANJA: Kirije imon! Koliko sum krajcari već dao kroz to prokleto gitar! JUCA: Gitar-majstor je već pet sati zbog žica propustiti morao. JANJA: Da ti kerveros nosi gitaru, da ti nosi modu i moju pametu! Ej, tihelaj Janja, tako si kuća ne teči! Ne mi više govori. Nema novci! JUCA: A kako će biti s mojim šeširom? JANJA (uplašen): Kakvo šešir? JUCA: Ja mislim vreme je već da mi nov šešir kupite. JANJA: U, hu, hu! Pa, pa, pa! Novu šešir! Milostivo gospođa! Kir-Janja! Šešir? JANJA: Ja sam i kod moje matere šešir nosila. JANJA: Idi kod tvoju mati, neka ti kupi. JUCA: Ja mislim da ste mi vi muž. JANJA: Nemaš dosta aljinu? Oćiš široko, visoko? Oh, žensko dugačko kosa! More, znaiš li da je slavno Diogen sedio u buru? JUCA: Kad je bio lud. JANJA: Što lud? Grečesko slavno filosof lud? Nepromotreno, nerasužđeno! More, da izgubiš glava za ovo slovo da si u Moreja. Filosof, more, slavno grečesko Diogen sedio u buru i išo bez čizmu. JUCA: Valjda nije imao za šta da kupi? JANJA: O, hondrokefalos! More, slavno grečesko car Aleksander go moli da primi dukati, veliki kako tvoje čelo, filosof neći; car go moli, filosof neći. E, de, de! (Gumari, što nisi uzio tako lepo novac, pa da daš mene, da pravimo lepa špekulacija). JUCA: Taj Diogen, može biti, da nije bio oženjen, pa je mogao činiti što je god hoteo; no ja sam vaša žena. Ja neću da se smeje svet od mene, nego da mi kupite šešir. JANJA: Uha! Oćiš da se svađiš jošt' sos mene? JUCA: Ja sam dosta trpila. Šta će to reći? Kad nisi za ženu, da se nisi ni ženio, sram da ti bude! JANJA: Sramota na tebe i na tvoju rod, kako počituiš svoga gospodar. JUCA: Ja sam činila što je god bilo moguće, ali vidim da je to sve badava. JANJA: Dušo Juco, što ćiš ti sos mene? JUCA: 'Oću da mi šešir kupite. JANJA: Ama, za ime boga, nema, more, krajcari! Kako da ti kupim, de? JUCA Kad nemate, ja ću da se rastavim od vas. JANJA: O, škilji, oćiš da mi plašiš! Ne si plaši Janja, more, ne! JUCA: Vi ste pri prosidbi kazivah da ste kapitalist od sto hiljadi forinti, a sad kažete da ne možete jedan šešir da kupite. To je očevidna prevara. Za takovo što pravedno je da se žena rastavi. - A šta tu treba više razgovora? Daj mi što sam donela, pak idem mojoj materi. Živiću kako mi bog da. JANJA: Dušo Juco što si ti počela? JUCA: Što sam počela, počela! Ja vidim da ovde nema za mene života. JANJA: Pa to sve teće sa jedno šešir? JUCA: Jeste, za ljubav šešira. JANJA: Ama, more, što ći tebe šešir? JUCA: Ja 'oću da imam. JANJA: E, kad oćiš baš, oćim da ti kupim za jedno ljubav. Nega da mi daš gracija tri dana, da si promislim. JUCA: Šta će ... JANJA: Ama ne mi govori jednu reč, de, kad ti miluim, znaiš, jedno slovo. Oćiš da mi osiromašiš, 'ajde, de! Janja ima novci, Janja ima veliko dukjanu, Janja je bobato čovek. O, oći da umri Janja, oćiš da vičiš: "Jao, majki moja, da pravim Janju od blato!" POZORJE DRUGO BIVŠI, PETAR JUCA: Evo Petra. Možemo ga poslati po žice. JANJA: Da ti djavol nosi sos tvoju žicu, da ti uzmi pamet, da zaboraviš' (Petru). Esi skupio onu đubru sos pijacu? PETAR: Aa? JANJA (jače): Esi skupio onu đubru? PETAR: Kakvu tužbu? JANJA: Tvoja prokleta uveta! (Viče). More đubru, đubru, đubru! PETAR: Ubru, ubru! Što ne govoriš ljudski, nego se ačiš? JANJA: Pi, pi, pi, pi, kako mi daje vatra u moju srcu! JUCA: Ja se čudim zašto ga i držite tako stara i gluva? JANJA: Hondrokefalo! Oćiš mlado katana, da platim pet stotina forinta? More, pamet, more, ja! ... Od deset godina mu pravim račun... JUCA: A štetu ne računate što vam čini? JANJA: Ti si kriva. Zašto nisi gazdarica u svoju kuću, da uzmiš na um? JUCA: Ta onomad je pred vašim očima kvara učinio. JANJA (uzahne): Siroma Janja, mora da postrada črez nevaljalo svet! PETAR: Gospodaru, evo jedno pismo na vas ... JANJA: Ko ga šilji? PETAR: Taki. JANJA (prodere se): Gajdaros! Ko e poslo ovu pismu? PETAR: Šta vičeš tako, nisam ja gluv! Ćir Dima je kazao da mu taki odgovor odnesem. JANJA: Kir Dima je moju prijatelj. (Čita). O, dulos sas, kir-Dimo! E, e, e, kala!... Tim, tim, tim! ... Pošten čovek! Kala, kala. (Pogledi u Jucu). Dušo Juco, idi u tvoja soba, imam jedna mala špekulacija. JUCA (odlazi). POZORJE TREĆE KIR JANJA i PETAR JANJA: Tu ti pismu dao kir-Dimu? PETAR: A? JANJA: U, što mi jediš, jedili ti psi!... Ama grafa i od kir-Dima, mu poznaim slovo. (Gledi u pismo). Deset hiljada forinti, tria per mezo, na četiri mesec, za edno pravo trgovac, i Rošildova obligacija u zalog, pe, pe, pe!!! Krasno špekulacija! Haris to teo!... Pero, sinko, iziđi malo u avlija. PETAR: Kazaću mu. JANJA: Šta ćiš da kažiš? PETAR: Da vam je po volji. JANJA: Smeteno, gluvo! Iziđi u pole, kad ti kažim. Evo vako, ja! (Uzme ga za ruku, pa ga izvede napolje i zabravi sohu). Prokleto posla! Sad da izbroim novci... Oho, čekaj malo! (Zabravi vrata kud je Juca izišla). E, tako! (Otvori sanduk). Ama ovo prokleto Juco može da gledi kroz rupa. Kad vidi novci, zovi pustaliju, i mi ubii. (Viče). Dušo Juco, dušo Juco! Eno ćuti pasjo vero! Oći da mi ubii. Kad broim cvanciki da sluša: "Oho! Janja ima novci! Odi, gospodar arambaša, da delimo!" (Zatvori sanduk). Juco, bre, Juco bre! Nećiš da si zoviš? (Otvori vrata). Juco, more, Juco! POZORJE ČETVRTO BIVŠI, JUCA JANJA: Pseto nevaljalo, di si bila? JUCA: Bila sam napolju. JANJA: Napolje, napolje? Ko e slušio moja špekulacija? JUCA: Ja ne znam. JANJA: Ne znaš, škilji! A ko e šuškio na moja vrata? JUCA: Zabo'ga, u sobi nije bilo nikoga! JANJA: Nikoga, prokleto kost, samo tebe! Nemaš tvoja kujna, kao gazdarica, 'nega da si skitaš po sobu? JUCA: Zaboga valjda znam šta mi je poso? JANJA: Alopu! Znaiš da izgubiš glava tvoga gospodara. Apage, škilji, u kujnu, tu ti tebi mestu! (Uhvati je za ruku, pak je istera napolje i zabravi kako jedna tako druga vrata). Prokleto Eva, oći da prevari svoga muž! (Otvori opet sanduk). Moi krasni život! (Premeće novce, pa posle ustane i protegli se malo). Kako mi rasti srcu kad vidim moi lepi dukati, kad gledim moi krasni taliri i kad pazim veliki pakli sos banku! Što ću da mu dam? Ovo kaži: "Nemoj mene, gospodar!" Ovo opet viče: "Nemoj mene, ja sum lepa!" Škilji mali, nećim da vas prodam, oćim da vas kotim, više, sve više, ja, dovde! (Pokazuje vrh sanduka). Pak onda da legnim, da spavam slatko! Odite vi! (Uzme banke, pa broji). Mia hiljada; ekaton, dio, trija, tesera, pendi, eksi, epta, okta, inja, deka; dijes hiljades; tris hiljades! teseres hiljades. Teseres hiljades to - i deset hiljada u banku. Zbogom, vi drugi moi srci! (Smeši se). Oćim da vas zatvorim da vas niko ne dira (Zatvori sanduk). E, sad da nosim na kir-Dimu i da ištim obligacija. Oho! Ima više banku! (Opet izbroji). E, e, ja sum dobro trgovac. Ne može da fali Grku. (Metne novce u džep). Dušo Juco! (Odbravi sobu). Dušo Juco! (Odbravi i druga vrata). Dušo Juco! POZORJE PETO JANJA i JUCA JANJA: Dušo Juco! Ja ću da idim po moja špekulacija. Šta ćiš ti da radiš? JUCA: Ima se šta raditi. JANJA: Da sediš ovde, da se ne makniš: da čuvaš tvoja kuća, znaiš? Kad muž idi po svoja posla, dobru gazdaricu treba da vodi viršoft... Razumiš što sum kazo? Da si ne makniš od tvoja soba. Sad ćim ja da dođim. POZORJE ŠESTO MIŠIĆ i BIVŠI JANJA (U! Prokleto posla! Sad ne smim da idim!) MIŠIĆ: Sluga sam, kir-Janja! Kako se nahodite? JANJA (pokloni se): Fala bogu, zdrav sum; ama zlo, zlo! MIŠIĆ: Zašto zlo? JANJA: Rđavu vreme, nema novci. MIŠIĆ: E, fala bogu kad ste samo zdravi! Biće i novaca. JANJA: Kako ći biti kad je nevaljalu vremenu? Gdi metiš, izgubiš; di radiš, imaš šteta, e, de! Ovakva vremena, otkad je svetu, nije bilo. MIŠIĆ: He, he, he! Ne bojte se. Nećete propasti, kad niste dosad propali. Ta vi znate štediti! JANJA: Štedim, gospodin, od nevolja, zašto si nema. JUCA: Zapovedajte sesti, gospodin Mišić. (Pokaže stolicu). JANJA: A gospodin notarius neći da si dugo bavi! (Prokleto Evo, mora da ti djavol nosi!) MIŠIĆ (Juci): Kad me ta'ko lepa gospoja nudi, ne mogu odreći. (Sedne). JANJA (uzme i sam stolicu i tako sedne da je zaklonio Jucu od notaroša). MIŠIĆ: Kir-Janja, vi imate vrlo krasnu gospoju JANJA: Za mene krasno, za drugoga ružno. (Preti Juci). MIŠIĆ: E, naravno da je ona za vas. Ništa manje, što je lepo, ono se mora svakome dopasti. JUCA: Vi meni jako šmajhlujete. JANJA: Što se ti mešaš u naše razgovor? Ti si dete, ti treba da slušiš što drugi pametni govori. Ajde u kujna gledaj tvoj ručak! MIŠIĆ: O, ja molim neka ostane gospoja kod nas. Ta s otim je prijatniji razgovor što je veće društvo. JANJA (Prokleto posla!) MIŠIĆ: A gdi je gospodična? Ona se ne daje viditi. JUCA: Ona je... JANJA (preseče joj) Otišla i... (Da ti djavol nosi!). (Pomrkne na Jucu). Otišla i kod svoja drugarica, znaite, da šije. MIŠIĆ: I to je dobro dete! Samo treba da joj dobru priliku nađete. JANJA: E, gospodin notarius, sad je pogano svet; samo novci! Eto ja uzeo sum bez krajcaru, golo, siroto. Ama sad, kako ti dođi u kuća, ne ti pita: "Kako ti je kći!" nega: "Koliko daš?" Otkud ćim da dam kad si nema? Moramo da propadnimo sviju. MIŠIĆ: Sad su već drugojačije počeh raditi. Tako juče čitam u novinama gdi jedan momak javlja da je od dvadeset i četiri godine, lep i dobro vospitan, i želi izigrati se na loteriji. JANJA: Kirije imon! Da si ausšpilui? MIŠIĆ: Jest, i to, po mom mnjeniju, nije ništa rđavo. On je uredio deset hiljada losa, po forintu srebra: deset hiljada forinata. Svakom je slobodno metuti, i na koju devojku sreća padne, dobija smesta mladog muža i tolike novce. JANJA: He, he, he! Pak posle, kad si ne milui, da si vuči za kosu! MIŠIĆ: I za taj je slučaj sastarano. Ako se devojka, koja je trefer načinila, momku, ili momak devojki ne bi dopao, taki na ovaj slučaj dobiva devojka svoji' pet hiljada format^a. Momku ostaje drugi' pet, pak se mogu oboje po volji usrećiti. JANJA: Pa tako, na ovu načinu, može i žena udata da uzmi? MIŠIĆ: O, dakako! JANJA: Vraško svet! Kako si savija na svaka hunsvutarija. MIŠIĆ: To je lepo, po mom rasuždeniju, izmišlenije. Nikom se ne škodi, a može se mnogima pomoći. 'Oćete li i vi za frajlicu uzeti koji los? JANJA: Los je tri cvanciki? MIŠIĆ: Jest. JANJA. O, skupo, vrlo skupo, mnogo novac! MIŠIĆ: Ta vi možete i onako usrećiti vašu gospodičnu. No ja se zadržavam, a moram jošt' dalje ići Znate li zašto sam kod vas došao? JANJA: Kad čuim. MIŠIĆ: Poznato vam je da želimo naš varoški špital raširiti. JANJA: Čuo sam. I to je lepo od naše magistrat. MIŠIĆ: Budući da toliko novaca zasada u kasi nemamo, zato smo naumili dobre ljude u pomoć pri ovome pretprijatiju pozvati. Evo, dakle, lista! Izvolite zapisati koliko vam je moguće. Što više, to bolje! JANJA: U! Zaboga i poboga, gospodin notarius, sad da si čini troška na ova oskudna vremenu! Nema ljudi novci. To ne moži da bude. Neći niko da da nijednu feniku. MIŠIĆ: Evo, hvala bogu, skupljeno je već hiljadu formata. Dajte i vi jednu hiljadu, pak ćemo lako namerenije dostići. JANJA: (''uplašeno ga pogledi) Hiljada forinta? Otkud hiljada krajcara? Nema, gospodar notarius, nema. Znaite da nisum vidio krajcara prebijena od mesec dana. MIŠIĆ: Naći će kir-Janja, znam ja, samo ako 'oće. JANJA: Da mi djavol nosi ako imam jedna krajcara u moju kuću! MIŠIĆ: Ta vi valjda me nećete prazna otpustiti. JANJA: Nemam, gospodine, nemam jedna krajcara zasad. MIŠIĆ: E, fala bogu, kad nemate sad, biće drugi put. Ja mogu i drugi put doći. JANJA: Što, drugi put!'! (Prokleta Eva mu mignila!) Gospodar notarius, dajte to cedulja. Vidim da moram da propadnim. (Uzme pero i stupajući k astalu) Evo da žertvuim po forinta. MIŠIĆ: Oho! Manje se ne prima od deset forinti. JANJA: Od deset forinta, gospodar notarius? Kamo toliki novci? MIŠIĆ: To iz moje glave ne ide; nego kako je magistrat zaključio, tako se ja vladam. JANJA: (Što ćim da radim? Oćim da zapišim, oćim da si ubiim, nećim da zapišim, oći da dođi, bezobrazno, više put). Gospodar notarius, evo da daim celo forinta. MIŠIĆ: Ja ne mogu primiti, kir-Janja. JANJA: Ama, mi ubite: nemam više sad! MIŠIĆ: Ta, kažem vam, ne mora od časa biti. Mogu ja doći i drugi put. JANJA: (Eto, mignila mu Evo da dođi kod nje!) Gospodar notarius, evo da si ubiim da dam dva forinta na to prokleto špital. MIŠIĆ: Kad bi u mojoj vlasti stajalo, ja vam ne bi' jamačno dosađivao; ali znate ko sam ja kod magistrata. JANJA: (pruži mu ruku) Gospodar notarius, evo vaša artija, evo moja Juca! Makar sto puta dođite, ja nemam da dam. MIŠIĆ: Ta dobro! Vi niste takav čovek da ćete se zatezati. Neka mlađi najpre, pa ćete vi, kao star, polagano za njima. JANJA: Ja sum čovek ubiin. Svaku bedu na moju glavu. Siromah kir-Janju! MIŠIĆ: (ustane) Kako se vi teškate, a ima stotinu koji bi želili u vašem položeniju biti. JANJA: Evo i neka nosi. (Pokazuje Jucu). I tako oći šešir. MIŠIĆ: (nasmeje se) Sluga ponizni, kir-Janja! JANJA: Sluga poniznu! MIŠIĆ: (polazeći Juci) Oprostite što sam vas od posla zadržao. JUCA: O, molim, vi nama s otim čest ukazujete. JANJA: Veliko čest za moju Jucu. (Trgne ženu koja je pošla Mišića ispratiti). Apage! (Pri vrati). Slugu poniznu! POZORJE SEDMO JANJA i JUCA JANJA: Anatemata, anatemata! Oćiš da mi iziš glava! JUCA: Šta vam je sad? JANJA: Ti si mu mignila. JUCA: Šta bi' mu ja namigivala? JANJA: Ti si Evo. Oćiš da prevariš tvog Adam Što si mu kazala da imam toliko novci? JUCA: Kako bi' mu ja kazala ono što i sama ne znam? JANJA: Ne znaiš, ubio ti strela od grom, kad si slušila na vrata? Ti si ono mačka što predi za furuna, a gledi što ći da kradi. Ti si onu Ezopovu lisicu što viči: "Cili mili, kir-Janja!" A ovamo mu metiš štranga za vrat. JUCA: Zaboga, ali šta imate sad opet protiv mene? JANJA: Što imam, anatemata, što imam? Oćiš da kažiš notariusu da sedi, kad čoveku ima svoja posla! Oćiš da mu kažiš: "Mene je drago, mene je čest!" Da dođi opet? JUCA: Zaboga, ta to je učtivost. Tako svi, koji su najmanje vospitani, rade. JANJA: O, tako radi! Da zovi notariusa na svogo muža! I jošt' da mu kradi deset forinta! Otkud deset forinta? 'Ajde podaj ti, de, kad kažiš! JUCA (slegne rameni). JANJA: Pa što govoriš? Da mi kradiš, da propadnim? O, talas ego! Da si otvori zemlju, da mi guta kod tako nevaljalo žena! JUCA: Pa ne morate dati, zaboga! Ne može vam niko oteti. JANJA: Vidiš alopu! Da ne daim, da dođi notarius mlogo puta, i kad nije kir-Janju kući, da si unterhaltui, a Janja da plati. JUCA: Znate li kako ćete učiniti da ne platite? Da razglasimo jedno jutro da su nas poharale pustaije; pak onda, kad se pročuje po varoši, svaki će vas žaliti, i niko vam neće dolaziti da vas uznemirava ... JANJA: Pi, pi, pi! To je majstorsko plan! Tako može i da si nosi za mene jedrio tas po crkvi Da kažu ljudi: "Postrado kir-Janja, 'ajde da go pomognimo!" Dušo Juco, ti imaš grčko pamet u glava, ti nisi od serbsko rod. JUCA: Mislim da se moja baba od grčkog kolena vodi. JANJA: Ih, ih, ih! Što mi ne kažiš, da ti pišam u novinu? Kakvo elinsko mudrost! Kad čui Grku u Morea, oći da ti digni u štatua, kako jedna Pitija. Eh, slavno Grecija! Jedno zrno kako si nađi od tvoga duh, teći eto pamet Dušo Juco, oći da si svi Grku radui za tvoj rod. JUCA: (u polasku, za sebe) Da vas đavo nosi! (Otide) POZORJE OSMO JANJA (sam) JANJA: Prokleto Eva! Ima više pametu nego ja. "Koliko i izgubio kir-Janja?" ... "Deset hiljada forinta." ... "'Ajde da go pomognimo." Na, na, na! Koliko? Sto forinta. Doksa si o teos! Treba da tečim pod mojom starostum. Imam deca... Pi! Što mi reči ono notaroš za neko los? Oćim da uzmim za moja Katica. Deset hiljada forinta strebro ... lepu sumu! Mene pet, Katica pet. Oho! A kad kaži Katica: "Ja sam dobila, ja sam gospodar, papu ne dam ništa"! ... O, čekaj, škilji! Nećim da ti uzmim. Da uzmim bolje na Juca! ... Aferim, Janja! Na Juca? Dođi mlad momak od dvadeset i tri godinu da vidi Juca. On lep, Juca lepo; on migi, Juca migi; on si zaljubi, Juca si zaljubi, teće kir-Janja u kupus. Prokleto posla! (Misli se). Nek idi s bogom ova špekulacija ... Ama deset hiljada forinti u strebro! Janja, bre, čuiš? Deset hiljada forinti strebro! Ma tin timin mu! Da 'uzmim! Za Katica? E, Katicu je dete. Da uzmim za Jucu. A ono momak? Vraško posla! Zar ja nemam grčko glava da go prevarim? Anev idrotos će pono uden: ko neći da probira, neći da profitira, ... kaže elinsko mudros! POZORJE DEVETO KIR DIMA, PREĐAŠNJI JANJA: O, kala pltete, kir-Dimo! DIMA: (tihim glasom, lagano) Dulos sas! ... Pos pigeni i dulja? JANJA: Ahara! Oćimo da padnimo sviju preko nos. DIMA: Pistevo! (Maja rukom). Kakos keros! JANJA: O, adelfe, svaku čoveku ima 'svoja radost, teći ja sum nestreća, sas prokletina 'na moja glava! Kitaksi, adelfe, oći šešir, prokleto široko visoko, oći svilena pantljika! DIMA: Pios? JANJA: Juco. E de! Oćim da kupim, oćim da si osiromašim; nećim da kupim, oći da idi prokleto na notarius, is ton oficir, će ta lipa ... Znaite sadašnje svetu. DIMA: Tiflute to filun peri to filumenon. JANJA: Što? Na ovu kugu od vreme? O teos, filaksi! Propadnimo, propadnimo! Ahara, ahara, ahamna! DIMA: Adelfe, oćim da ti rečim na serbsko slovo. Znaiš što 'sum došao? JANJA: Za deset hiljada forinta. DIMA: Malista! Toj edno... Daj go. JANJA: Is kalin kardian, adelfe; ama znaiš grečesko mudrost: "To danion frontidon anapleon." DIMA: Ne si brini, de! Ja, to Rošildovu pismu. (Pruži mu). JANJA: E, kala. (Izvadi novce, pak mu broji). Ine kala? DIMA: Evharisto. JANJA: Ne "evharisto", nega kad ga vratite, ondak "evharisto", a sade veksla! DIMA: Kala, adelfe, kala. JANJA: Nisam uzio interesu. DIMA: Kala, de. JANJA: Za tri meseca trista forinti. DIMA: Kala. (Broji mu). JANJA (skupi novce, pak metne u džep): Evharisto. Eto vekslu. DIMA: Evtis. (Potpiše). JANJA (gledi potpis, pak onda savije vekslu, i tek što metne vekslu u džep, opet izvadi i prevrće): Timiotatos antropos! DIMA: E, esmo gotovi sos prva posla? JANJA: Doksa si, o teos. DIMA: E, da izvadimo druga. Kir-Janja, ja sum do[ua da mi daiš tvoga Katica. JANJA: Katica? DIMA: Katica. JANJA: Zašto ištiš ti moja Katica? DIMA: Za edno crno oko, za edno grečesko nos, za edno mladost što go ima, i za edan poštene. JANJA: A ne ištiš za novci šta ima kir-Janju? DIMA: O teos filaksi! Oći da mi si dopadni devojka, oćim da si ženim; neći da mi si dopadni, is ton teon! JANJA: Kir-Dimo, vi ste jedno pametno čoveku. Oćim da vam dam Katica, da go vospitavate. Ona ji mlado ludo. Ima mati što go vospitava za šešir, za svilena aljina, za mlado oficir, a ne za kujna i kecelja, da krpi izdrtu džaku, da nosi edni cipeli godina dana. DIMA: Kala. JANJA: Mi smo ljudi trgovci. Što treba široko visoko? Što ći štafirung? Ua veliko gospodsko! Ne treba tra, tra, tra na svadba. Uzmiš tvoja mlada sos malo aljinu, ti ej edoson o teos; pak idiš u tvoja kuća i glediš tvoja špekulacija kao pošten čoveku. DIMA: Ama kraksite tin Katica, da vidimo oći da pođi. JANJA: Što oći, što neći? Mora, kad kaži papu' Da go šiljim u Atina, da pošiljim u Amerika, mora da idi, kad oći papu. DIMA: E, kala. JANJA: Da budi svadbu, ne svadbu, da ti djavol nosi srpsko prokleto običaj! Da budi, ne da budi. Što moži da hudi kod kir-Janju, kad oći da propadni! Da si venčaite na mesec dana. DIMA: Ja sum gotov, ali molim da dođim sutra da si razgovorim sos Katica. JANJA: Kopijasete. DIMA: Tora prepi na kitazo tin dulja mu. Igienite! JANJA: Dulos sas! POZORJE DESETO JANJA (sam) JANJA: E, de de, opet jedno spekulacija! Pravo kaži grečesko mudrost: "Tihi ton antropon pragmata uk evulia." Kir-Dimu i pošten čoveku, ne išti novci, ne išti visoko štafirug. Oći samo gazdarica. 'Ajde de, neka ima. Katicu i dobra. Katicu i vredna. POZORJE JEDANAESTO BIVŠI i PETAR JANJA: Što mi kvariš špekulacija? PETAR: Gospodaru, pala mam šupa i ubila konje. JANJA: Što, more, što? PETAR: Mrtvi konji, nema više pomoći. JANJA: Kirije imon! Ubiem si! (Trči). Ubiem si! DEJSTVO DRUGO POZORJE PRVO JUCA, malo zatim KATICA JUCA: Ovo čudo jošt' niko nije vidio. Onde se ciganiše i štedi gdi je najveća opasnost. Ako ovaj čovek s njegovom tvrdoćom prođe dobro, to će svaki na svetu dobro proći. KATICA (stupi). JUCA: Šta je, Katice? KATICA: Sad je već badava. Toliko se s ljudima pogađao i cenjkao, dok nisu konji sasvim uginuli. JUCA: Ja ovakovu narav nisam jošt' nigda vidila Kad je u najvećoj nuždi, gdi smesta potrebuje pomoći, tu mu jošt' na pamet pada pogađati se! Zao mi je taki' krasni' konja. KATICA: Ja sam dosad plakala, a svemu je tome papa kriv. Koliko sam mu govorila da pogodi za šupu majstore, koji razumevaju. Aja! 'Oće on sam da zida, da zaštedi. Sad imam sugubu štetu. Sirota, sad ne mogu ni 'aljinu dobiti, da se jedanput i ja ponovim! JUCA: Bogme, on meni mora kupiti šešir, makar mu svi po kući pocrkali! KATICA: Zaboga, mamice, kako ga možete sad vređati, a znate kakva mu je narav. JUCA: Šta? Zar sam se ja udala da mu gledim ove zidove i da me s burazi 'rani? Moja draga, kad nemam muža po volji, bar da se po volji nosim. On da nije uzeo oficirsku kćer ... KATICA: Nemojte, slatka mamice! Vidite, otkad nisam i ja 'aljinu promenula, pak ne protestiram. JUCA: Kad si luda. I odonomad mi je kuma Persa u crkvi pregovorila da smo već poslednje gotovo u varoši. Gledim druge, bože moj, nakićene! Tu su ti minđuše, tu su ti valovi U kuma-Perse kapa od blonda, crvena pantljika i beo cvet; oko vrata lanac od dve struke; 'aljina lila-farb i crn pojas; na vratu lep bajader. Pa ti stala kod stola seka-Jule, milo ti je da je poglediš. A ja? Idem kao majstor-Glišina žena. A, nećemo mi tako! Ima Janja novaca. Kazivali su meni. KATICA: To je istina da on ima novaca; ali kad mu je takva narav. JUCA: Pak kad mu je taka narav, da 'odim kao prosjakinja? Zaboga, devojko, evo ti već devetnaest godina! KATICA: Ah! Mica se jošt jesenas udala! JUCA: Ako ovako ustraje, ti se nećeš m udati. Ko će tebe bez novaca da uzme? Nisi jošt m opravljena kao što valja. A drugo, nisi nigdi ni na vospitaniju bila Baš treći dan Uskrsa na jutrenju je o tom bio razgovor. Eto, jedva sam ga naterala da te da učiti gitar, a i to ne bi učinio da nisi gitar na poklon dobila, i da mu nije gitar-majstor dužan, od koga inače ne može da se naplati Ali koja je 'asna kad neće ni žice da kupi, pa tako moraš uvek poslednja da ostaneš u društvu. KATICA: Ja sam baš nesrećna na ovom svetu! Svaka se zna štelovati i unterhaltovati, samo ja jadna moram da kukam. JUCA: Zašto ne paziš kako druge rade!'' KATICA: Ja mogu tri godine paziti kako se veze, pa opet, ako mi se ne pokaže, sve badava. JUCA: Hajde da te ja naučim. KATICA: O, kad bi tako dobri bili' JUCA: Istina, i ja sama mlogo ne znam; no mislim da će i toliko za tebe dosta biti. Svaka devojka, prvo i prvo, mora da pazi na svoj štelung. Koja na to ne gledi: mala, visoka, suva, debela, ona nije ništa. Da treba pravo ići, to znaš; no najlepše ćeš pravo ići ako ugneš krstine unutra Što Više, to bolje. KATICA (probira): Bogme lepo! JUCA: Sad 'odaj, korake pravi sitne, no više uširoko nego udugačko. KATICA (probira): Slatka mamice, ovo je prekrasno' Koliko sam se puta divila majorovici kako lepo 'odi. Blago meni, sad me neće u ovom niko preteći. JUCA: Vidiš, to je vospitanije. K vospitaniju prinadleži i lice Rumenilo na licu više nije u modi, nego bleda boja. To je sad nobl. Zato gledaj da su ti uvek takvi obrazi, a ne paorski: crveni. Usta uvek tako drži kao da bi se smejati hotela, premda je kod noblesa regula retko, ali iz glasa smejati se. KATICA (podskakuje): Blago meni, sad sam i ja vospitana! Odsad se neću ustručavati, ma kakvo društvo bilo. (Ulaguje se) Molim vas, slatka mamice, naučite me jošt' štogod! JUCA: To je dosta za tebe. KATICA: Bože moj, dosta! Zašto mi ne kažete sve? JUCA: Valjda ćeš da budeš princeza? KATICA: Ali molim vas, samo jošt dve reči! JUCA: Šta će meni posle ostati? KATICA: Bože moj, ja vam neću ništa preoteti (Umiljava se) Kažite mi, slatka mamice, medena mamice. Znate kako nisam ono papi kazala! JUCA: (Prokleta devojčura!) Dobro. Ako ti nije mlogo najedanput, ne branim. De da vidimo najpre hod i usta. KATICA: (producira se). JUCA: Dobro, kao generalica! Sad stani. KATICA: (stane). JUCA: Gledaj mi pravo u oči. Glavu malko više, jošt' više! Vidiš, tako da ti glava uvek stoji, uvek malo gore izvijena Sad, ako 'oćeš koga da poglediš, a ti tako gledaj da ti oči k nosu idu. S otim si dobila, prvo, žive oči; drugo, niko te ne zna jesi li zaljubljena ili nisi, zašto uvek zaljubljeno izgledaju; a treće, celoj personi osobito dolikuju KATICA (donese ogledalo i proba): Je li ovako? JUCA: Malo samo oči k nosu. Tako! KATICA (poljubi je): Slatka mamice, vi ste moja sreća JUCA: Sad kako ćeš kad se staneš razgovarati? Vidiš, kad se s kim razgovaraš, treba upravo da mu u oči glediš; govori ne vrlo brzo no nepresečno, tako da onaj koji se s tobom razgovara ne može reda dobiti Nikad da ne pomisliš u sebi: "E, sad sam falila!" ih "Sad sam se osramotila!" Kako ti to na pamet dođe, onda si prošla! Nego tako govori kao da si ti gospođa, a oni oko tebe tvoje sluge. A, upravo, tako i jeste. Zašto inače ne bi nam se muškarci toliko ulagivali. KATICA: Vi dobro kažete kako ću govoriti, a ne kažete mi šta ću govoriti. JUCA: Što ćeš govoriti? Početak razgovora neka ti je uvek o balu, muziki, teatru. Ako nema toga, a ti počni o vremenu, o 'aljini, kako su ti tesne cipele, pak eto ti razgovora! KATICA: Mamice, ovo nije vrlo teško! JUCA: Kad bi teško bilo, otkud bi tolike devojke naučile? Kad se smeješ, tako nameštaj usne da ti se uvek zubi vide. Što god čuješ, nemoj se čuditi; zašto, ako je dobro, moraš napred znati; ako je zlo, ne treba da razumeš Pravo, evo nam notaroša! Sad možeš taki početi KATICA: Ah! S njime neću moći. POZORJE DRUGO BIVŠI, MIŠIĆ MIŠIĆ: Sluga sam ponizan! (Klanja se prvo Juci, potom Katici). JUCA i KATICA: Službenica! MIŠIĆ: Ja sam čuo za neki nesrećni slučaj je li istina? JUCA: Za šupu? KATICA: Ah, kukavni konji, tako sam plakala! MIŠIĆ: To je baš šteta! Ovi su konji prvi bili u varoši. Ali kako se to baš tako dogodilo? JUCA: Znate kako naša poslovica kaže. "Skup dvaput plaća " Pređe dve godine pravio je šupu, pak čovek neće da pogodi iskusne ljude, nego hoće da sam zida, da zaštedi. MIŠIĆ: E, gledajte vi, kao da je ubog siroma'! JUCA: On sam ne zna koliko ima novaca. Ali tako se to uselilo kod njega, samo da ne propadne, da štedi. rako za kukuruz daju mu ljudi lepo pet forinta. Aja! On 'oće šest. Međutim, nije ga niko nadgledao dok se nije uplesnivio, te je jošt' morao plaćati da ga iznesu. MIŠIĆ: No, čujem da u kući lepo živi. JUCA: O, ma'nite ga, molim vas! Ako ima što sira ili putera, on donde čuva i jesti zabranjuje, dok se ne pokvari i ne usmrdi. Otkad sam ja ovde u kući, jošt' se nije vina na astal iznelo. A u podrumu ima devet stotina akova. MIŠIĆ: Tako su ponajviše stari ljudi, sve se boje da neće im stići. A to je zato što ne mogu da rade kao što bi želili. Tako sam ja poznavao jednoga, koji je svaki dan u kafanu dolazio, a nikada m krajcare nije trošio. Ovaj jedanput opazi gdi se igraju karti, pa, polakomivši se zar na tolike novce, koje se u banki nahođa'u, upusti se i on. Bogat je bio, to se znalo. Ah da ste ga vidili, kad počne gubiti, kako se stane menjati u licu i drktati rukama i nogama. Najposle okrene vikati: "Uha, uha!" Kako što izgubi, džipi, pak opet sedne, tako da smo mi okolostojeći neprestano mislih sad će izdahnuti... No šta ste vi, gospodična, tako ućutali? Vami je žao za konje? Ne pečalite se, kupiće kir-Janja druge. KATICA: Zao mi je samo što se mora tako star jediti. MIŠIĆ: O lako se može čovek utešiti kad ima u sanduku dukata. POZORJE TREĆE BIVŠI, JANJA JANJA (stupivši, nikoga ne gledi, nego hoda po sobi): Hu, hu, hu! MIŠIĆ: Šta je, kir-Janja? JANJA: Hu! Oći da mi udari šlogu KATICA: Žalosna, da zovemo doktora! JANJA: Škilji, da mi vučiš jošt' koja krajcara iz džepu? KATICA: Zaboga, da ne propadnete! JANJA: Da propadnim! Da dođi jednu vetru, da mi uzmi za kosu i da mi nosi u luftu! O, moje lepo Miška, moje lepo Galin! Sad da uzmim stap, da idim da prosim pod mojom starostom. MIŠIĆ: Ne treba tako, kir-Janja. S otim škodite svom zdravlju. JANJA: Što vi govorite, gospodar notarius? Šupu mi palo, koštui mi više od pet hiljada forinta; konji mi pođinuli dve hiljade forinta! Dajte mi togo čoveku koi moži da izgubi toliki novci na ovim vremenom! Dajte mi, de! Siromah Janja, tvoju je sreću crno! Da uzmiš štap, da idiš kod crkvu, da sediš i ištiš krajcara kroz tvoju nestreću . MIŠIĆ: A ko će da čuva što je ostalo kod kuće? JANJA: Šta ima kod kuća? Prazno duvar, tri drvi, dva stolica. MIŠIĆ: I oni' devet stotina akova vina s jednim okovanim sandukom. JANJA :(Prokleto Evo!) Lako je da si posmejavate sos starom čovekom. Ej, gospodar notarius, kakvo crna šteta! MIŠIĆ: Šteta je velika, osobito onaki dobri konji; u celoj varoši im nije bilo para. JANJA: Sad leži mrtvo! Barem da moži da si posoli meso, nega da go jedi psi zabađava. Oh, kaimeno Janja, kaka isterna, kaka isterna! KATICA: Slatki papa! JANJA: Ne mi govori: "slatku papu", mi govori: "gorku papu"; mi govori: "nestrećnu papu"; mi govori: "papu što ći da ti uvati groznicu; papu, što ćiš da propadniš; tako ja, kako ednu veliku galiju na široku moru"! MIŠIĆ: Zašto se vi pečalite onde gde se može'te pomoći? JANJA: Da si pomognim?! Da pravim drugu šupu, da kupim drugi konji? Što ćim posle da jedim s moju decu? MIŠIĆ: Čekajte da vam kažem što stoji u novinama. Jedan je iznašao u Berlinu nov neki način luftbalon praviti i to isključitelno konjskom mašću. Zato se sad obznanjuje' ako koji ima takove masti, neka se javi, može imati za centu hiljadu forinti srebra. Kako su vaši konja debeli, izići će tri cente; pa ćete ne samo štetu nadoknaditi, nego jošt' i profitirati. JANJA: E li to istina, gospodin notarius? MIŠIĆ: Dođite kod mene, kad god hoćete, pak ću vam iste novine dati da se sami uverite. JANJA: Pi, pi, pi! Gospodin notarius, to je dobra spekulacija!... Da kupim više konji, pa da i gojim i posle kolim. Kakva lepa profita! MIŠIĆ: (Ovaj je lud!) Baš zato i jeste tako velika cena toj masti, što je od carstva strožajše zaprećeno da se mko pod živu glavu ne usudi marvu svoju ubijati, jer bi se tako konji, koji su na veliku polzu ljudma, umalili. Nego, kako se slučajno kod vas dogodilo, vi ste vrlo srećan čovek. JANJA: Pi, pi, pi! Pravo 'kaži grečesko mudrost: "Di - i nestreću, tu - i i streću." Znaite što, gospodin notarius? Oćim i ja da načinim jedno luftbalon i da idim u Amerika. Čitao sum edno staro grečesko knjiga da tamo ima toliko zlato i biser koliko pasulj u Evropa. MIŠIĆ: Jest, tamo ima neke ptice koje legu biser. JANJA: Uh, uh, uh! Kako je tu slatku reč. Oćim i ja da prođim svet pod mojom starostum. KATICA: Zaboga, papa, šta vam sad pada na pamet! JANJA: Ćuti, škilji! Oćim i tebe da donesim zrno biser i zlatnu minđušu, znaiš! Siroto moje Miško i Galin! Nisu mogli da mi nosi živu u Amerika, da mi nosi mrtvu. Gospodar notarius, vi ste pametno muž što ste mi jedna lepa špekulacija kazah. Vi mora biti da ste Grk. MIŠIĆ (smeši se): To može lako biti. JANJA: E, što sum kazao? Pravo Grk, pravo grčko pamet! Kad prođim preko Atina, da vas pišim u vivlioteka; i kad si vratim iz Amerika, da vam donesim jedna lula, turska, lepa, i za moja Juca šešir. JUCA: Ne znam ja kad se vratite, nego vi meni sad da kupite. JANJA (razrogači se): Pusto široko, visoko! Imaš, more, pametu u tvoja glava? JUCA: Prikladno pitanje! JANJA: Ti nemaš pametu u glava, ti imaš u glavu đubru! More, vidiš koliko šteta u kuću, more? Što ćiš da si kitiš? Skini štrimfli i cipeli, kukavico, pravi tamo blato da krpimo šupa. JUCA (pogledi u Mišića): Kad bi bila Juca luda. JANJA: Luda? Ko radi, onaj lud? Ko si kiti, pametno! O, prokleto nemarljivo svet, moraš da propadniš! More, oći da ti gazi sirotinja i nestreća, tako, ja, kako besno konj trava zelena! POZORJE ČETVRTO BIVŠI, PETAR JANJA: Eto moja verna Petra. - Sinko Pero, da sučiš rukava i deriš Miško i Galin, da si pomognimo u naša nevolja. Jesi razumio? PETAR: A? JANJA: Prokletu uvu tvoju! (Mišiću). Dobro sluga, sve sluša, ama ga to bio bog što neći da čui. Gumari! (Viče). Da naoštriš nožu i da deriš Mišku i Galinu. PETAR: (gleda ga): Sad i konje da derem' Gospodaru, ja sam dosta svakojake poslove izvršivao, ali sad i poganije da derem? To, bogami, neće biti! JANJA: Prokleto, nevospitano, najedeno, napijeno! Što si ti mene? PETAR: A? JANJA: U, kako mi baca vatru u srcu! Jesi li ti moju slugu? PETAR: Kako ne bih digao 'uku, kad sad hoćeš da me pod starost načiniš što nije ni moj ded ni praded bio? JANJA: Neći da ti razumi, ugursuz' Primiš ti od mene plaća? PETAR: Kad sam primio krajcare? JANJA: Prokletu tvoju jeziku! Ama, more, primiš svaku godinu račun. PETAR: Šta će mi sapun! Koji 'oće, neka dere i bez sapuna, ja mu ne branim, ah Petar neće JANJA: Oćiš da si svađiš sos mene? PETAR: Šta veliš? JANJA: Ubio ta mati božija sos jedna prokleština na moja glava! (Viče što god može). Što ćiš ti kod mene? PETAR: Ta šta vičete tako, nisam ja gluv! Eno neki ljudi čekaju tamo na vrati. Ne znam kakav razgovor imaju. JANJA: (To i špekulacija) Gospodin notarius, imate volja da idite u vašu kuću? MIŠIĆ: Ja se vrlo rado sa vašom gospojom i gospodičnom razgovaram. Zato ćete mi dopustiti da se jošt' malo pozabavim. JANJA: (Hunsvutska posla!) Ja imam moja jedna špekulacija. MIŠIĆ: O, izvolite vi, ja vas neću uznemiravati. JANJA :(Neći da ti čue, prokletu veru!) Gospodar notarius, nećite malo da vidite kako je pala šupu? MIŠIĆ: Malo posle izići ću da vidim taj nesrećni slučaj. PETAR: 'Ajde, gospodaru, čekaju ljudi! JANJA: Šta mi jediš, jedili ti psi! Idi kaži: ne treba mi špekulacija nikakva. (Oh djavolska posla!) Gospodar notarius, oćite vi da se dugo bavite kod Jucu? MIŠIĆ: O, taki ću izići da vidim šupu. JANJA: Sad ćim ja da dođim. (Otide s Petrom) MIŠIĆ: Čudan starac, kako se on za svaku malenkost zauzima! JUCA: Tako me, vidite, po ceo dan čangriza i jede. KATICA: O, on je vrlo dobar čovek, verujte! POZORJE PETO BIVŠI, JANJA JANJA (vrati se): Katico, i ti, dušo Juco, idite malo u vaša soba, imam jedno malo razgovor sos gospodar notarius. KATICA: 'Oćemo, papa! (S Jucom otide) JANJA: Gospodin notarius, da mi oprostite što ćim da vas pitam: zašto dolazite vi u moja kuća? MIŠIĆ: Ko ne bi u vašu kuću dolazio, koja je od najpošteniji' i najodličniji' u ovom mestu? JANJA: Moja je kuća pošteno, i ja sum pošten čovek. Ama, znaite, ne si složi nešto. Vidite, gospodin notarius, ja vas poštuim kako jedno pametno muž. Ama, znaite, imam mlada žena, a svet je hunsvutsko. Zašto da pravim sramota na moja kuća? MIŠIĆ: Kir-Janja, ja mislim da vi o meni nećete sumnjati. Vaša je gospoja čestna i poštena žena. No, vi imate jošte i jednu kćer. JANJA: Katica je dete. MIŠIĆ: Prekrasno dete! Tako, da bi se svaki, pravedno, u nju zaljubiti mogao. Ja bih imao jednu priliku za nju, i to je pravi uzrok zašto ja tako često k vami dolazim. JANJA: O, gospodin notarius, imam već prilika za nju. Kir-Dimu, moj stari prijatelju, čovek pošten, vredno trgovac... MIŠIĆ: Zaboga, za njega da date vašu gospodičnu kćer?! JANJA: Zašto ne, gospodin notarius? Čovek, koji ima trgovaško duh u sebe! MIŠIĆ: Dobro, zaboga, ali onako star. JANJA: Što mu fali? Ne idi u kafana. MIŠIĆ: I to nije najveća dobrodetelj u kafanu ne ići. JANJA: Ne igra bilijar. MIŠIĆ: Kako će da igra kad je grbav? JANJA: Ne zna minutu, ne zna tajč, ne zna kalup. Paši svoja kecelja, pa čuva svoja kuća kao pošten čovek. MIŠIĆ: Zaboga, kir-Janja, nemojte tako strogo postupati s vašom kćerju! Ta, fala bogu, kom ćete i vi? Nju jednu imate. Podajte je za njenu priliku. Zašto da se ne usreći kad vam je moguće? JANJA: Šta mogući? Eto sum veći propao. Nemam ništa. Oćim da prosim. Što vi govorite, gospodin notarius, na ova šteta, na ovaj svet? O teos, filaksi, moramo da pođinimo sviju! MIŠIĆ: Kir-Janja, ja vas molim, nemojte da vučete greh na vašu dušu; nemojte davati starom kir-Dimi! JANJA: Gospodin notarius, vi mene uvređivate! Šta fali moju Jucu? MIŠIĆ: E, šta vi uzimate vas? Vi ste čovek jošt mlad, osobito u snagi, i lepi. Ko može kir-Dimu s vami sravniti? Vi i on, ... znate, kako kažu Grci, ... kao Apolo i Vulkan! JANJA: Pi, pi, pi, pi! Kakvo lepo reč, pravo elinsko! - Ko i tu momku što bi teo moja Katica? MIŠIĆ: Hoćete da vam istinu kažem? JANJA: To si znade. Da go poznaim. MIŠIĆ: Taj je momak Mišić notaroš. JANJA (gleda ga): Gospodin notarius! Što vi govorite?! Ne može da bude. MIŠIĆ: Zašto, kir-Janja? JANJA: Vi ste čovek gospodin, vami treba mnogo novci. MIŠIĆ: Koliko mi treba, toliko mogu zaslužiti. JANJA: Ama, oćite lep štafirung i latura. MIŠIĆ: Onako kao što kir-Janja može učiniti. JANJA: Ama, ma ton teon, ne moži kir-Janju ništa! Što vi mislite, gospodin notarius? Kir Janja ima dukate? Prokleto ono dukat, da ma gori na pupku, ako imam! MIŠIĆ: (To je mnogo!) JANJA: Ako oćite bez krajcara, 'ajde de. Ama za novci? Nema siromah kir-Janja. Kamo streća da moži da iskopa dve akove dukate, da da vama sto, Katici sto, da budete strećni! POZORJE ŠESTO BIVŠI, PETAR PETAR: Gospodaru, ne mogu ljudi više da čekaju. JANJA: Gospodin notarius, sad ste čuli moje plan, možete isti kući. MIŠIĆ: Rad sam malo viditi šupu. JANJA: Kala, kala. (Petru). Vodićeš gospodin notarius kod šupu da vidi konji. On će ti pokazati kako treba. da si deri koža. On je učeno muž, zna elinski. (Otide). MIŠIĆ: Ha, ha, ha! Lep mi zanat dao! Ali, čekaj malo, starče, u'vatiću ja tebe! (Petru). Gdi ti je gospodična!'' PETAR: Šta velite, gospodine? MIŠIĆ: Ovaj je dobar za tajni razgovor. (Da mu jedan-dva desetaka). Na, idi pij štogod! PETAR: O, hvala bogu, od pet godina vido i ja srebernjaka u ruci! MIŠIĆ (jače): Pa kako živiš ovdje u kući? PETAR: Kao naopako. Moj Grk, da može, on bi i paru svoju prodao li u novac učinio. Sad da mu derem crkotine! Nek mu dere njegov otac. Ja, bogme, neću, makar on puko! POZORJE SEDMO PREĐAŠNJI, KATICA KATICA: Ovaj se s vami razgovara, gospodin Mišić, a ne zna da ga je moj otac vikao. (Petru). Čiča-Pero, idi brže. Traži te gospodar. PETAR: Naći ću ja majstore za kože, koliko god 'oće. Tek moja ruka neće pristupiti. (Otide). MIŠIĆ: Ovaj sve o konjma brigu vodi. Siroma', poplašio se da ne mora derati. No ja sam kriv što sam starca na to naveo. KATICA: Zar to nije istina, gospodin Mašić, što ste mu kazali? MIŠIĆ: To sam ja izmislio. KATICA: Zaboga, zašto ste ga varali? MIŠIĆ: Ta to je blagodejanije čoveka utešiti, koji 'oće da padne u očajanije. Kamo sreća da je to sva šteta! KATICA: Zar se jošt' što dogodilo? MIŠIĆ: Govorio sam s vašim gospodinom ocem o vami. KATICA: O meni? Kakvim povodom? MIŠIĆ: Slučajno u razgovoru. Najposle dođe reč o vašoj buduščoj sreći. Znate li za koga namerava vaš gospodin otac vas dati? KATICA: Za koga? MIŠIĆ: Za kir-Dimu. KATICA: Vi sa mnom šalu provodite. MIŠIĆ: Na moju čest vas uveravam da je to istina što kažem. KATICA: Može biti da se on šalio? MIŠIĆ: To može biti, ali ne verujem. On misli da je to najbolja prilika za vas, budući da ne treba novaca dati. KATICA: Sad već mogu verovati. Bože moj, bože moj! Ja ne znam na što će ova njegova tvrdoća izići. MIŠIĆ: Je li istina da je tako siroma'? KATICA: Ma'nite ga zbogom! Otkad ga znam, jošt' se nije nikad pofalio. Nego sve uzdiše, kao da je svet na njega pao. MIŠIĆ: Dakle, ja vam čestitam vašu budušču sreću! KATICA: Vi me s otim obespokojavate. No, ja znam da neće ni on protiv moje volje baš tako postupiti. MIŠIĆ: Zaista, škoda bi i bilo. Vaša mladost, vaša lepota... KATICA: Ja sam nesrećna! MIŠIĆ: Gospodična, smem li slobodno s vama koju reč probesediti? KATICA: Našto to, gospodin Mišić? Vi ste našoj kući najprijatniji gost. MIŠIĆ: Ova reč "najprijatniji" daje mi povod ono izjaviti što bih inače teško izreći mogao. Gospodična, ja sam dosta vašu dobrotu i vaša preizrjadna kačestva u samoći uvažavao i injima se divio, danas je prilika objaviti vam da su mene prelesti vaše preumilno obuzele, i da bi budušče ščastije moje nesnosno bilo kad bi mi sudbina pakosno ukratila s vami dne života deliti. KATICA: (uzdahne). MIŠIĆ: Vi vidite, gospodična, da ja ljubov moju k vami dosta prosto i bez upotreblenija tekstova iz romana izražavam, no s otim mislim da što je jezik prostiji, to su čuvstva prirodnija. Od vas, dakle, sada očekivam, smem li zacelo želji mojoj nadeždu davati. - Vi ćutite? KATICA: Gospodin Mišić, ja vas kao razumnog i otmenog gospodina osobito počitujem. MIŠIĆ: Meni je ovo dosta. Ja znam da najvećim pripjatstvijama ovde od vašeg gospodina oca nadati se imam, no poznato je da se tek takva ljubov kao znatna počituje i u tri časti romana izdaje gdi je brakosočetanije na kakav god način pripećeno bilo. Što je više ovakovi' prečaga, vi znate, to je prijatniji roman No, dosta ovoga, evo vam gospođe mamice. POZORJE OSMO PREĐAŠNJI i JUCA JUCA: Šta mislite, šta je moj starac učinio? KATICA: Žalosna, da nije samo štete? JUCA (Mišiću). Ima li ovaj pasoš svoju važnost? MIŠIĆ: Ovaj nema svoga pečata, ne može dakle ni dostovernosti imati. JUCA: E, sad, gledajte, na što ga njegova tvrdoća navodi! Iz prevelike štednje običaj ima svaki pečat s pisma koje dobiva skidati i nanovo u šipku pretvarati, da vosak ne kupuje. To je, dakle, i juče radio. Sad, kako je do toga došao da i s pasoša pečat skine, il' je, može biti, njegov gluvi sluga to učinio, ne znam, dosta je to što je pre negdi, spremajući se na put, koji do nekoliko dana preduzeti mora, pasoš izvadio i sad ga bez pečata nalazim. MIŠIĆ (razgleda pasoš): He, he, he! To je jamačno sluga učinio, videći grdno veliki pečat ovde, i hoteći svome gospodaru u štednju priteći. He, he, he! Šipka voska može se za petnaest krajcara dobiti, a za ovaki pasoš mora platiti forintu. JUCA: I što je sveće potrošio za to, i što je jedanput, s takvim voskom pismo, naravno, slabo zapečativši, vekslu jednu izgubio! Ja vam kažem, gospodine, kad bi' hotela pripovedati sve njegove budalaste poslove, mogla bi se čitava knjiga napisati. POZORJE DEVETO JANJA s kesom u ruci utrči, BIVŠI JANJA: Kaimeno, kaimeno! Zaboga i poboga, propao sum! KATICA: Zaboga, šta je ovo? JANJA: Pustaljije, pustaljije! JUCA: Gdi? JANJA: Pobegli su. Gospodin notarius, mi pomozite! Oćim da pođinim. MIŠIĆ: Ali šta se to dogodilo usred podne? JANJA: Ukrali mi novci. MIŠIĆ: Ko, ko? JANJA: Pustaljije! MIŠIĆ: Ja vas ne razumem. JANJA: Evo, došli obešenjake Čivuti da menja novci. Imao sam dve-tri dukate, kao siroma čovek. Kako, tako, promenio sum. E, sad dođi drugi, oći cvanciki što ima mati božija. 'Ajde, da im dam. Pet krajcari na jedno parče, lepu profit! Donesim ova kesa da izbira. Oni bira, ja gledim; oni bira, ja gledim. Vidim da sve jedi kartalcetli iz džepu. E, mislim, boli ga srcu. Kad plati i otidi, broim moja kesa, nema dvadeset forinti strebru! MIŠIĆ: E, gledaj ti sad! Da ne budete pogrešili pređe kad ste kesu brojali? JANJA: Nije, gospodin notarius: dve stotine forinta srebro, broio sum deset put. Nego sum nestreća. Oćim da propadnim Huj, gospodin notarius, zašto nećete da tražite pustaljije? Da vam dam ... to je vašu dužnost! MIŠIĆ: Ja ne mogu verovati da su vas mogli tako prevariti. Ta vi ste Grk! JANJA: Grk? Gospodin notarius, to je bio Čivut! Kirije imon, Rošildovu obligaciju! Nestrećnu Janju, kaimeno! (Otrči). MIŠIĆ: Ovo opet štogod znači. JUCA: Evo mu poslovi! MIŠIĆ: Tu bi trebalo pomoći. (Poklonivši se, pođe). DEJSTVO TREĆE POZORJE PRVO JANJA JANJA (sam hoda po sobi): Janja, Janja, u nesrećna si se planeta rodio! Janja, oćiš da propadniš kao Velizarios, što piše grečesko mudrost. Šupu ti palo, ubila ti skupi konji. Kukuruz si pokvario, toliki novci koštui Čivutin ukrali dvadeset forinti strebro i Rošildova obligacija od kir-Dima od hiljada forinti strebro To i šteta što ne si moži da plati. Što ćiš sad? Da budiš siromah iros pod tvojom starostom, kao što kaži mudro grečesko slovo, da budiš siromah Janja. Da čekaš krajcara, i ne dobiiš, o da umriš od glada. Dođi kir-Dimu, išti svoja obligacija, što ćiš da mu daš? Da ti baci u procesu da izgubiš tvoja kuća Oho, oho! Stani, Janja' To je zlo, veliko zlo! Već si padnio u voda. Ruka čini tapa, tapa; voda čini upa, upa, teće si se udavio, teće propadnio. Nega da si ubiiš. Kako si ubiim? Da napunim puška. Pu! Ubio si Janja. 'Ajde da go vizitiramo. Oho! To nia dobro plan. Da kupim štranga, oskudnu vremenu. Doksa si o teos, znam što da radim! Da ukradim od Juca malo saračiku, što pravi belila, pa da se otruim. To ne koštui ništa, i ne pravi larma Tako da umrim, da propadnim, kad nemam živof Zbogom, zeleno svet, sad si mi gorko! Oh, neći Janju da ti vidi! Zbogom moja špekulacija, oći Janju da si pođini! Oh, tamo da umrim. (Pokazuje sanduk) Da jošte vidim moi srci! (Otvori sanduk) Moje lepe žute dukate, moje bele talire, zbogom! Oći Janju da vas ostavi, da ne idite na proces Ama oći da umri sos vas, sos moju srcu (Zatvori sanduk) Sad da sakriim ključ, da niko ne uzmi moji lepi novci (Čuje se lupa na vrati). JANJA: Ko i to? JUCA (iza scene): Otvorite! JANJA: Što ćiš'? JUCA: Otvorite, imam da vam štogod kažem. JANJA: Ne mogu, imam poso. (Friško da si otruim, dok nije provalila vrata, škilji!) JUCA: Bre, otvorite! Isteklo vam toliko sirće! JANJA: Kaimeno! (Otvori brzo vrata). POZORJE DRUGO JUCA i BIVŠI JANJA: Ko je isteko sirćetu? JUCA: Čiča Pera kako je zavrno slavinu, ne znam, dosta da je otišlo po akova. JANJA: Di-i Petru? Di-i hidru paklenu? Di-i Kerveros kod Plutu? Di-i da go taki truim? JUCA: Eno se tamo zabunio. Ah badava, suv pesak sve popio. JANJA: Oh, grom, di si da ga ubiš! (Otrči). JUCA: Dobro nam je pošao napredak! Ako ovako ustraje, taman ću do šešira doći. POZORJE TREĆE JANJA (Vuče Petra za uvo), JUCA JANJA: Ovamo, kakademone, ovamo, nečisto duh, rod bos furia! Ko-i diro sirćetu? PETAR: Ta šta me vučete za uvo? Nisam skot! JANJA: Ko-i isteko sirćetu, prokletu pas? PETAR: Ta mahnite me! Jesam li vam govorio stotinu redi: "Gospodaru, kupite drugu slavinu, ova se sasvim ojela, biće štete." "Nemam novci, sinko." Evo, sad je bolje. JANJA: Jošt' mi se posmejava, prokleto nečisto demon! Oći da mi sekira. Nečisto duh, znaiš da ti sad isečim u moja furija! JUCA: Ali, zaboga, dokle ćete ga držati da vam toliku štetu pravi?! Nije li vam se kukuruz zbog njega pokvario? Niste li stotinu druge štete zbog njega imali? JANJA: Ama mu pravim račun. JUCA: Šta vam je 'asna od računa, kad ne možete da se naplatite? JANJA: Pravo kažiš, dušo Juco! Da oteram ugursuz što mi pravi šteta. Čuiš, nevaljalo duh, nisi viši moi slugu! PETAR: A? JANJA: Djavol ti uzio, nećiš više da mi baciš žeravica u moju srcu! (Donese jedan veliki protokol). Evo tefteru: "Osamnaesti juli pogodi Petru Jovanov sluga, za godina po trideset forinta." Je li tako, ugursuz? PETAR: Šta veliš? JANJA: Kerveros! Pošto si pogođen za godina? PETAR: Ja ne znam ni sam, zašto nisam jošt' nikada novce primio. JANJA: Kerveros! Ja to tefterija! Tu je svu račun. (Viče). Trideset forinta! PETAR: 'Ajde nek bude trideset. JANJA: Primio si jedanput pet grošiki, deka pendi krajcarija; drugoi put osam grošiki, ikusi tesera; jedanput po forinta, trijanda. Jedanput eksi krajcarija; jedanput šest grošiki, deka okto krajcarija. Okto će eksi, deka tesera; će tesera, deka okto; će peridi, ikusi trija. Dio, će ena, trija; će trija, eksi; će dio, okto; inja: ena fijurinija, će trijanda trija krajcarija. Edna forinta i trideset i tri krajcara. E li tako? PETAR: Šta? JANJA: Primio si edna forinta i četrdeset i tri krajcara. PETAR: 'Ajde dobro. JANJA: Sad, razbio si dve tanjire, dva forinta. PETAR: Ja! JANJA: Kad si teo da sa udavi Miška, oceko si ularu i načinio šteta edna forinta i trideset krajcara. PETAR: A? JANJA: Za Mišku ular: forinta trideset krajcara. PETAR: Gospodaru, šta ti govoriš? JANJA: Što mi praviš šteta? Što ne drešiš lepo, kao pošten čovek? ... Izio si edna kobasica, trideset krajcara... Kad si tela da si pali šupu, uzio si šafoljica sos mleka i ugasio vatra; dva forinta trideset krajcara. Sos voda si gasi vatra! ... Kad si bio u vinograd sos nadničar, izgubilo si jednu sikiru, trideset krajcara... Kad si nosio putunja, puko kaišu i prosulo si toliku kljuk, pet forinta... Slomio si točku na kolu, opet pet forinta... Sad si mi proso sirkjetu, tri akov po deset forinta, trideset forinta. U suma: dio, deka efta, saranda epta; će ena trijanda trija krajcarija, sarando okto će trijanda trija krajcarija. Jošte se mi dužan ti mene osumnaest forinta, trideset i tri krajcara. Razumiš? PETAR: Šta veliš? JANJA: Ti si meni dužan osumnaest forinta i četirideset četiri krajcare. PETAR: Dobro, odbi mi od plaće. JANJA: Djavolsko duh, preko plaća! Kako ćiš da mi platiš? PETAR: Gospodaru, ja te islužim verno evo ima jedanaest godina, pa sad da sam ti još dužan; to je sasvim čivutski! JANJA: Ha, Čivut, Čivut! Ti si poslo Čivut da mi kradi novci i Rošildova obligacija i š nima deliš. Pustaljijo, daj moi novci! PETAR: Šta veliš? JANJA: Si čini gluvo! Novci daj, kad kažim lepo! PETAR: Pa plati mi, de, kako znaš! Ja sam zadovoljan. JANJA: O, čekaj ugursuz, idim da ti dam na magistratu, da ti obesi, znaiš? PETAR: Dobro, dobro. Bar da znam kod koga sam služio! JANJA: Oćiš da mi vučiš štrikla? Čekaj! Dušo Juco, idim na magistrat, da go veša. Nega da go čuvaš da ne pobegni. Razumiš? (Otide). PETAR: Bogati, gospođa, šta misli ovaj moj gospodar? JUCA: A bog bi ga znao. PETAR: Ta da ga je pseto toliko godina služilo, pak opet bi trebalo drugojače da postupa. Ali ništa! Ja vidim moje dobro jutro. Nego daj mi bar da jedem štogod. JUCA: Pravo kažeš. Da popijem i ja kafu, dok se nije vratio. (Odu). POZORJE ČETVRTO MIŠIĆ (Stupi) MIŠIĆ: E, kir-Janja, sad sam te u'vatio! Sad ćemo viditi 'oće l' se moja želja ispuniti ili ne. Prokleti Grk, kako je tvrd! Pre bi, čini mi se, dušu ispustiti volio, nego i jednu krajcaru izdati. No dobar je moj genije. Ili ću ja dostići što želim, ili će se Janja drugojačije okretati! POZORJE PETO BIVŠI, JANJA (Naglo stupi, za njim) KATICA JANJA: Ej, nestrećnu Janja, ej nestrećnu Janja! KATICA: Ali, zaboga, šta se dogodilo? JANJA: Mi ubio bog! MIŠIĆ: Šta je, kir-Janja? JANJA: Nestreću, nestreću ... Menjo sum dukati i dobio fališni banki. (Lupa se po čelu). Uh, uh, uh! MIŠIĆ: Kir Janja, meni je žao da vas moram obespokojavati. No vi znate da sam ja u službi. Ja sam zato od magistrata i poslat da vas u varošku kuću vodim. JANJA: Svako i šala prokleto di i čovek u nestreća. O talas Janja, o talas Janja! MIŠIĆ: Mislite vi da ja šalu provodim? Tu se vi varate. JANJA: Šta ćete vi, gospodin notarius, sos mene? MIŠIĆ: Zapovest je da morate sa mnom ići. JANJA: Zašto? Ja sum čovek pošten ... O, moje lepe dukate, o, moje lepe dukate! MIŠIĆ: Da ste vi pošteni, o tom nema sumnje. No, vidite, kod vas se našle fališne banke. Vi morate odgovarati. JANJA: O, tihi, o keros! Ama ja go nisum pravio, de, ja sum čovek prost. MIŠIĆ: To ne ide u račun. JANJA: Treba da mi magistratu jošt' plati šteta čres tako ugursuzu. MIŠIĆ: To možete u sudu kazati. JANJA: Pak sad što ćite vi sos mene? MIŠIĆ: Da idete u varošku kuću. JANJA: U varoška kuća? Pa što ća posle da bude? MIŠIĆ: Ako se dokaže da su banke zaista fališne, izgubićete svo dobro, i možete doći na robiju. JANJA: Vas molim, gospodin notarius, ostavite mi da držim nenija na moi dukati! Ne mi plašite pod moju nestreću zabađava! MIŠIĆ: Mislite M vi da je moje namerenije vas samo plašiti? Ni najmanje. Gledajte samo ko je na vrati. JANJA: (otvori vrata, pak se strese) U! Dva panduru! Gospodin notarius, to i lepo, to i trgovaški da mi terate sos pandura pod moju starostu? MIŠIĆ: Vi ćete sa mnom ići, a oni za nama. JANJA: Ama ja nisum nigda bio u magistrat. MIŠIĆ: Verujem, i vrlo mi je žao da se tako dogodilo. JANJA: Znaite šta, gospodin notarius? Da kažite da nisam kući, i da prođi ta stvar bez mene. MIŠIĆ: To je protiv moga zvanija. Ja to učiniti ne mogu. JANJA: 'Ajde, bolesnu sum, imam kolika. MIŠIĆ: Bolest u ovakovim slučajevima ne ekskuzira. JANJA: (uzme ga na stranu) Oćite da mi pustite, da dobiete jedna lepa jabuka od mene? MIŠIĆ: Ne smem, kir-Janja. JANJA: Da vam dam pet forinta. MIŠIĆ: Ostavite se vi toga. JANJA: Evo da si ubiim, da vam dam jedan dukat. MIŠIĆ: Ne mogu ja to činiti. JANJA: Gospodin notarius, ja sum nemeš! MIŠIĆ: Ovo je stvar kriminalna. JANJA: Ja sum kurijanemeš! Kako vi smete da dođite u nemeška kuća? Znaite da vas ne poštuim; da uzmim sablja, da vas sečim kako šafran. MIŠIĆ: I ja, kad vas ne bi' kao poznatog kir-Janju uvažavao, mogao bi' vas u gvožđe smesta okovati. JANJA: Kirije imon! Gospodin notarius, kakvo je to slovo? MIŠIĆ: Dragi kir-Janja, vi znate šta je car i carska zapovest. Ko protiv cara ide, može li se nadati milosti? JANJA: O is to onoma tu patros! Kukavno Janjo, što ćiš da postradaš! Gospodin notarius, ima li kakvo pomoć za mene? MIŠIĆ: Nikakve. JANJA: Ama, molim si, gospodar notarius, imajte elejmosini! Pomozite mi! Siromah čoveka! MIŠIĆ: Ovde je sve badava. JANJA: Gospodin notarius, evo ovde imam saračiku, pustite da si otruim. KATICA: Zaboga! MIŠIĆ: To nije slobodno! Znate, kad je ko zatvoren, svako mu se sredstvo iz ruku uzima, s kojim bi sebi život mogao uzeti. JANJA: O, talas Janja, što ćiš da postradaš kako Diogen u Korint! Gospodin notarius, nemojte da mi ubiite moja špekulacija. Ja sum čoveku trgovac. MIŠIĆ: 'Ajdete, kir-Janja, prolazi vreme. JANJA: (klekne) Tako vam vašu dobru duhu, gospodin notarius, nemojte da mi ubiite! Ja sum čoveku star! KATICA: Ali, gospodin-Mišić! JANJA: Katico, moli gospodin notariusa. On ti milui. Moli go da mi oprosti! KATICA: Ta, zaboga, on nije pravio banke! JANJA: Nisum, tako mi moja trgovina. Da bog da da ne profitiram nigdi, ako znaim da pravim banku, KATICA: Gledajte, pomozite mom pani! JANJA: Pomozite, gospodin notarius, ta ja sum vaš čoveku, vi se mlogo puta sos moja Juca razgovarate. MIŠIĆ: Vidite kako je to zlo kad nemate svoga kod magistrata. JANJA: Ta vi ste moj, gospodin notarius! Vi ste kazali da miluite moja Katica. MIŠIĆ: Ja i sad to kažem. JANJA: Evo, uzmite ga! MIŠIĆ (pogledi na Katicu): Ja vam za to osobito blagodarim. No treba najpre i gospodičnu zapitati. JANJA: Oći ona, ja znaim, ona me sluša. E li, Katico, ti mene slušiš? Ovo je dobru pralika. Gospodin notarius je čoveku pametno, učeno, zna elinska historija. MIŠIĆ: A, drugo, vi i to znate kako je sad običaj u svetu. JANJA: Oći novci? Nemam, gospodin notarius, propao sum, izio sum sve sos prokleta nestreća. MIŠIĆ: Kad nema, šta ćemo i mi? Da umremo od gladi? 'Ajdete, kir-Janja, u varošku kuću. JANJA: O, talas ego! 'Ajde da vam dam ove fališne banke za mirazu. MIŠIĆ: Da ja odgovaram? JANJA: Ama, vi ste čoveku učenu. (Izvadi banke, pa mu trpa u džep). Uzmite Katica, ima pet hiljada tri stotine forinta. MIŠIĆ: To su fališne banke, kir-Janja. JANJA: Ama vam poklonim, de! Ne ištim da mi vratite. Da vam dam i Rošildova obligacija od kir-Dimu, od hiljadu forinta strebro. MIŠIĆ: Gdi je? JANJA: Ona što su mi ukrali prokleti Čivuti. MIŠIĆ: Šta ću s njome? JANJA: Kad si nađi. Uzmite, gospodin notarius molim vas. Vi ste jedno pametno muž. Katico, odi ovamo. Evo, da budete strećna. (Blagosilja ih). Katicu je moja dobra devojka. Vidite, ona ćuti, oći. Evo da vam dam evlogimenom, da budi svadba u nedelja. MIŠIĆ: Više iz ljubovi k vašoj gospodični kćeri primam njenu ruku. JANJA: E kala, kala, samo da ne idimo u magistratu MIŠIĆ: Nećemo ići. No poklanjate li vi nama ove banke i obligaciju jamačno? JANJA: U! Gospodin notarius, skupo vreme! MIŠIĆ: Ja mogu vašu gospodičnu kćer i ne uzeti. JANJA: E, kad sum kazao, kazao da ... i prosto! Ja sum gospodar od moje slovo. Samo da ne idim u prokleto mađistrat. Propao sum. 'Ajde neka idi sve. Ja vidim da je moju planetu od gar. Gospodin notarius, vi ste moju zet! MIŠIĆ: Jesam, i dopustite mi da s vami drukčije malo progovorim. Oni Čivuti, što su vas poarali, u'vaćeni su. JANJA: Što? A di su novci? MIŠIĆ: Kod mene. Ja sam taki poslao momke u poteru, koji su srećno kako dukate, tako i Rošildov papir našli... JANJA: Gospodin notarius, to su moji dukati. MIŠIĆ: Vi ste ih meni poklonili. JANJA: O, teos filaksi! Ja sum vama banki poklonio. MIŠIĆ: Bez kojih se ne mogu dukati povratiti. JANJA: Oćite da mi otmite sa sila? MIŠIĆ: Što jedan poklanja, drugi, koji prima ne otima. JANJA: Znaite što, gospodin notarius? Ta mi smo rod; 'ajde da delimo. MIŠIĆ: Bože sohrani! Vi ste ih meni jedanput poklonili, ja moje pravo ne dam. JANJA: Ama oću da podignim na vas procesu. MIŠIĆ: Šta vam drago, mene neće proces ništa stati JANJA: (dugo ga gledi) Gospodin notarius! Usred moja nevolja imam ćef da pišim jedna historija. MIŠIĆ: Kakvu istoriju? JANJA: Kako je srpsko glava prevarila grečesko mudrost. POZORJE ŠESTO JUCA, BIVŠI JUCA: Znate šta je novo na sokaku? Kir Dima bankrotirao. JANJA: Što, more, što? JUCA: Eno zapečatili mu dućan. JANJA: Kirije imon! Deset iljada forinta! MIŠIĆ: Šta? JANJA: Kaimeno, propadnili mi! E, Janja, sin od Tantalos, sad si sasvim pođinio! MIŠIĆ: Ali kako ste mu mogli, zaboga, tolike novce poveriti? JANJA: Kako da mu ne daim? Trija per mezo! Evo gu anatematos! POZORJE SEDMO KIR-DIMA, BIVŠI JANJA: Ogligora, ogligora! Pu ine ta aspa? DIMA (trese glavom): Kaka isterna! JANJA: Ama, is to onomu tu teu, aspa, bre, aspa! DIMA: Dein ine! JANJA: O kuga, di si da prođiš kroz moju uvu i iziđiš kroz njegova usta! Deset hiljada forinta, bre! DIMA (maja rukom): Epajsun. Znaiš što, kir-Janja? Da ti rečim na srpsko jedno slovo. Sum došua, da mi daiš Katica. Nega da mi daiš i aspri. JANJA: Da ti daim kugu da si daviš; da ti daim sablja da si koliš; da ti daim saračiku da si truiš. Anatemate! Oh, moji lepi deset hiljada! Oh, moj beli deset hiljada! MIŠIĆ: Vidite, lepo kaže srpska poslovica: "Skup više plaća." Da niste žalili za štalu, ne bi vam konji propali; da se niste na interes polakomili, ne bi tolike novce izgubili. Skupoća vam je više štete nego 'asne pričinila. JANJA: Kir-Janja, imaš uvo da čuiš? Kir-Janja imaš pamet da razumiš? Prokleto svaka špekulacija sos mlogo interes i malo kapital! Uu! (Strese se). Deset iljada! Uh, uh, uh! Oći da mi uvati šlogu ... Pravo ima! Nek mi uvati za oko, da ne vidim moja nestreća na ovum svetom, da ne vidim ona kuga (pokazuje na Dimu) što mi izio moje lepe novce! Ahara, kir-Janja, ahara; ne ahara, nega ahamna. ZAVES Kategorija:Komedija Kategorija:Srpska književnost